


Perils & Propinquity

by xLitheKitty33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Add tags as I go, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, F/M, Maybe Sexual Content later or implied as such, Occurs around seventh year, POV Hermione Granger, Sexual Tension, Some Romance, Somewhat Graphic Violence, The Witch Trials have magical swords so here we have magical guns!, also because of adernaline and hormones, but i love it, but the banter is the reason for that, character deaths referenced, headcannons, i don't know what this is, loosely based on cannon, magic cars, opposite of a slow burn its a really quick development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: Propinquity - (n) the state of being close to someone or something.After their most recent attempt at relocating, Draco and Hermione are separated from the rest of their group and grow closer as they jump around from place to place killing zombies and finding proper shelter.





	1. Being Civil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on a supply run with Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as she thought. It was a bit odd to see a different side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so American, shush. So I looked up quite a bit of stuff.  
> Also I don't know really know how this is going to end, there is no end destination but I do have the other goals. I do love their banter here, it's turned out much better than I thought it would. I also just I don't know, like this.

"I never thought I would be groveling around on the ground, scavenging for supplies in homes that are not even my own," Malfoy remarked while he continued to dig through each of the rooms.

"I never thought you would get down in the mud and get your hands dirty doing manual labor with a mudblood." Hermione retorted jokingly.

"Don't degrade yourself, that was then, this is now, and we have the same colored oxygenated blood flowing through our veins." He clearly sounded somewhat ticked.

"Malfoy..." She trailed off as he put away everything he found and impatiently watched her.

Hermione went to finish plopping everything into her bag. Undetected extension charms really were a lifesaver. She didn't make eye contact with him as she looked up in response to him speaking tensely. 

"Next is the military base? I do wish they did not use our only vehicle for surveillance runs. It can't even fit everyone when we relocate."

"The vehicle isn't exactly the safest in our hands though considering we probably encounter more of the infected than they do on their surveillance rounds, but yes, let's head off because hopefully, we will be back by sundown I assume? It depends on which way we take. Ron usually complains that it's a long walk but killing them while you walk would be easier than if you splinched yourself and enough of them heard the pop. I also would prefer not to apparate to the campsite either because everyone is packing up, we've done everything we can to maintain their population here after all. Plus a lot of them are decomposing already and starving to death."

"Granger, I am not stupid, nor am I Weasley. You do realize I was ranked second in our class?"

"Well, the way you act certainly conveys that. I was just ensuring that you didn't get any 'bright' ideas, Malfoy."

"Yes, because when you come up with ideas it always goes so well."

"I don't hear you coming up with anything!"

He rubbed his temples and sighed, "Granger—"

He was cut off by the fact that one of them had strayed and was finding their way towards them.

"What is it Malfoy?"

He immediately grabbed her wrist, "Run. They're right on our trail, I will shoot behind, you cover the front."

She shrugged his hand off her, "Why don't you cover the front?"

He started shooting, keeping the gun steady as controlled bombardas were cast from the gun along with the exploding bullet. She didn't watch as the undead's head had exploded sending chunks of itself everywhere. 

"Because I would rather not get tangled up in your mane."

"Well then maybe you should cut my hair next time. It is better to keep it short under these circumstances."

He chuckled under his breath as he continued to cast. Suddenly she then grabbed him, bringing them into a shopping center. He cursed under his breath as she locked the doors, watching the small horde linger around the door. 

"Are you certain we're headed the correct way? I wouldn't think that a muggle's shopping place would be near an armed base." He asked with raised eyebrows. 

"We have to go the long way around now. Unless we can find the perfect vantage point again, for our shortcut, but I had to get us somewhere, we both were getting tired. I forget how long it takes to get there sometimes."

"Sure Granger, whatever you say." She glared at him but he then continued, "Are you sure this place is safe?" He gripped his gun in his hands. 

"Of course it is! This is a survivor vantage point Ron and I cleared out last time. Not many people are taking refuge here, but they're safe. The population of the infected here is controlled after all."

"And if they evolve again? They were originally a product of necromancers bringing the dead back to life to do their bidding. These infected seem to be somewhat smarter than the ones they originated from in America." He arrogantly remarked. 

"They couldn't possibly evolve that quickly, it takes thousands of years for that. Plus as long as they are starved they began to slowly decompose." She laughed at the thought. 

They continued the rest of the stroll in silence, every now and then explaining to him what some things were until he grew exasperated. 

"Granger, I know what all of these things are. I can educate myself you know, it would be ignorant not to inform myself of the developments muggles obtain." He said tiredly. 

She accidentally bumped into him as he came to an abrupt stop. He quickly held her wrist again due to the fact that she almost fell and then said with curiosity. "How did they fit the car in there? There doesn't seem to be any doors large enough to fit one."

"There should be a garage door to bring in all the cars, would you like to check it out? Let me send a Patronus to Ron, we may not be back until after tomorrow considering we're taking the long way around."

She watched as he excitedly strode off, and she thought for a second perhaps Malfoy could be actually cute. She quickly cast the spell for hPatronusnus and focused on her happy memories. The otter whisked and danced itself around the room as she allowed her thoughts to transfer for the message and then sent it to Ron. 

She tucked away her wand again and strode off to see him making a fuss about one of the other cars near the display model. 

"You are being cute." She said as she smiled at him. 

"I am not cute, Granger." He huffed and tipped his head up trying to convey a look that said he was holier than thou at her. 

"It's the cutest you've been with how much you're fussing over the car."

"Well the women that have gotten past the car and visited my sheets would say I am much more than cute."

She made a face as a blush covered her cheeks, "Malfoy, don't be so slippery and crude. I don't need to hear all the details about your embarrassing sex life."

"The embarrassing thing about it is your lack of stories to compare." He said playfully. 

He chuckled as the blush dusted across her cheeks grew larger. If she knew any better she would think he riled her up because he liked seeing her all red and angry. She then huffed, "to think you said that we should try to be civil, well if you weren't such an annoying prat, perhaps I wouldn't try to aggravate you either!"

He ignored her and brought out his wand, casting _"Alohomora!"_

"I have got a vehicle just like this in the garage at home. Too bad the keys I have from the family garage don't correspond with this car." He mumbled. 

Hermione shook her head at him, "Malfoy, this is considered stealing to a high degree, what are you doing?" She said as she continued to look for the remote button to activate the door. 

 _"Accio Keys!"_ Suddenly a huge load of keys came to his hand. He smiled wickedly. 

"Malfoy, while it would be nice to have another vehicle because not everyone fits in the SUV we have, but we do not have the time for this!" She exclaimed exasperated with him. 

"Please Granger, I can sort this through." He said overly dramatic. 

"And if it doesn't have gas to run?"

"It does if you look at the tank right here. Besides, I am sure I can tweak the car, or Mr. Weasley could so that we could work wih it another way around with magic." He smirked. 

She huffed and finally found the garage door control remote.

"Open it up! I want to take it for a spin!"

"Malfoy that not a good idea. We should take some time to—"

She almost dropped it after hearing a loud honk and scrambled for it, accidentally pressing the button to open the door. She almost froze as she noticed while he revved the engine up jokingly, the infected began to crowd around the opened door and tried to allow themselves in. 

"We haven't got all day Granger!"

She quickly got into the car with an irritated exhale. Malfoy seemed to be real excited and watching out of the rearview window as he then backed up, effectively crushing many of the animated corpses.

Hermione somewhat squealed and as soon as they got out and reclosed the garage. Malfoy expertly turned the wheel and sped off. 

"This is stealing, and this is probably an extremely expense car!" She cried as she quickly put on her seatbelt that had been forgotten in the moment originally. She motioned towards the technology the car possessed. 

"Hush up, Princess. We'll be fine, don't worry your pretty little arse. If the world ever comes back from becoming the shit it already is, then I shall pay for it."

"Make a right turn here!"

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"There! Right there up ahead!"

"I have eyes." He continued to drive forward and then parked right infront of the gate. 

"Let's rest here for the night." She suggested. 

"I am certain thats a good idea." He sarcastically stated. 

"Hey I wanted to rest in the center originally but you wanted to take it for a spin."

"Perhaps you should have said something."

"Perhaps if you hadn't honked your horn we could be sleeping on one of the unused mattresses they sell."

He broke out into a grin but kept himself from looking at her. She was certain that she could see him grinning through. "Night Malfoy."

He sighed, "Night Granger."

_For some reason she was back at Hogwarts, and there she watched a green stream of light hit Harry. He dropped dead. She took a couple steps back and bit her lip trying to resteele her resolve. What happened next was shocking._

_Voldemort was bitten. It was hard to tell as he fell to his knees._

_She couldn't focus after that._

_Someone grabbed her hair._

_They had grey skin._

_She quickly used a slicing hex to her hair and it was a mess as she turned and suddenly, "Hermione!"_

_The grey skined undead had been punctured in the head and he exploded right in front of her. Suddenly becoming a splatter of blood and debris of it's skin coating the area._

"Granger!"  _His voice must be an illusion at the moment._

_She shook her head and cast a quick scourgify on herself. She decided she should look for Harry's body and give him a proper burial but his body wasn't there._

"Bloody hell! Wake up!" _She could feel herself shaking, but that wasn't right._

 _She soon began to tether on the disconnection_ _between reality_ and this sudden shaking that questioned whether she truly was awake at that moment. 

Her eyes flew open and she was staring at a disheveled Draco Malfoy. 

"You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"And you don't look so well."

"Of course not, you were screaming for a bit there."

"I bet you didn't have a pleasent dream either." He stared at her quietly after she said that. 

She didn't like the smirk on his face, but it was better than seeing his dishevelled face. "I sent a patronus that we got a new car and not to worry as I saved us both from being killed."

She frowned at him and then sighed, shaking her head. 

She opened the car door and they both stepped out. He had smoothed his hair now and looked much less like a haunted mess. 

She made a motion with her hand and urged him to follow her into the underground tunnel they had made. He looked at her with an apprehensive raised eyebrow and she pulled him to follow her anyways. 

"This tunnel is meant to give easy access."

"Why not just wingardium leviosa ourselves over the fence?"

"That would have been easier at the time but it was more satisfying to make the tunnel."

"How about I do so with the car?"

"And then we're going to crash through the fence to leave or levitate the car over again? Let's try not to exhaust ourselves again Malfoy."

He clicked his tongue at her with disapproval as they continued to crawl through. 

"The statement from yesterday has come true."

"Somewhatedly."

She huffed and continued through. 

"What were you dreaming about?"

She stayed quiet not wanting to answer so he answered his own question and mentioned what he had dreamed of. "I was dreaming about my mother. She probably isn't sane at the moment if she isn't one of them."

Silence. 

"The last battle." She stated. 

Silence continued to loom over them once again. 

They made it out shortly after. Hermione went to look for medical aid supplies and she didn't pay attention to anything Malfoy found. Once she concluded she had enough she began to look for Malfoy. 

"Look! It's an Panther CLV! It has got some nice bulletproof glass installed and over here theres an turret. We could use these!" She was surprised that he even knew about this stuff, perhaps he wasn't joking when he said that he did keep up to date with what the muggles do. 

He unlocked the door but it wouldn't start. "It's not working, but you know what we could do? We take it apart and reassemble it onto our car!"

" _Our_ car?" She joked.

He looked at her blankly for a second and then laughed, "you heard me wrong."

She rolled her eyes and began to get into the car to remove the glass. 

"Why don't we just use magic to take the CLVs apart?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. 

"Because it's more satisying to take it apart ourselves."

"No." He immediately said waving his hand dramatically. 

She stubbornly continued to remove the side windows from the vehicle. 

"Let me do it. You go get the turret and also some barbed wire or razor wire?" He said with a wave of his wand and muttering under his breath to dissassemble the vehicles. 

She huffed and went off to fetch the turret. and dismantled it from it's perch. "Why do we need the barbed wire or razor wire?"

"You will see. I mean if you find any large spikes instead I would gladly take those over the wire." He said as he began te levitate the removed bullet proof glass over the fence. 

He then went to levitate the turret over as well. She finally found some spikes and razor wire around. She levitated it over for him to inspect. He looked utterly gleeful. "These will do!"

He quickly took her wrist and went down into the tunnel. He was acting almost like a child, she didn't think she'd ever see 'The Draco Malfoy' act so carefree or perhaps just so excited for anything. He was always perfectly composed. Perhaps being away from certain influences in his life has allowed him to feel more free, she never thought that she'd see the day he would seem to have let his gaurd down. She hoped this wouldn't be the last time. 

"Place the turret over the sun roof."

"I know that will provide it with the easiest route inside but I am going to be sad about not being able to get so much light."

"Well some of us are OK with that."

She stuck out her tongue at him. 

He began with removing the glass from the car and reshaping the bullet proof glass to fit the car before placing it in. She had installed the turret above the glass-less sun roof. 

Hermione had began climbing down from inside the turret and the sun roof. She then stepped out and watched as he was working on the front and back bumper placing the spikes and wires she retrieved over them. 

"Do we really need to go that far?" She crossed her arms over her chest tilting her head up. 

He didn't even look at her as he replied, "Do you really need to question everything we have done?"

She placed her hands on her hips and snootily said, "Yes, because I am, as you always say, an insufferable swot."

He laughed at that and as he took a step back he seemed to gleam with pride. "Look at that, isn't she a beauty, Hermione?"

"Yes Draco, she is." She didn't even realize she called him by his first name nor he did. 

He quickly went over to get back in the driver's seat. "I will get it started, tell them we're headed back."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You sure you don't want to rest? It's a long drive either way and you've been driving all day."

He shook his head so she shrugged her shoulders. Before she went to concentrate on casting the patronus she looked over her shoulder at him, "You're not as bad as I thought."

While he did scoff at that, she was certain that even if he didn't show it, he felt the same and was thankful to hear that. 

She focused her thoughts and sent the message they were on their way back. Soon she went back in the car, and drifted off to sleep, she noticed he was wide awake though. All she could think before she blacked out was that maybe things would be looking up, even if she had reluctantly allowed and had been forced to be paired with him, it was actually quite nice to have his company.

Draco was actually kind of OK. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this is so bad, but in a good way.


	2. It Was Now Or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they relocate, they mean business. Sometimes that business doesn't go their way properly. Especially when following in two separate cars and then someone gets dragged out because of something that was completely preventable.

"What happened to being the earliest riser out of everyone like the old days at Hogwarts, Granger?" She wasn't sure she heard that right, after all, she did have a late night. She must still be dreaming.

"C'mon, miss sleeping beauty" He coaxed again, teasing her with a reference that she didn't even think he'd know. She could feel his finger lightly poking her cheek, mainly because he knew it would annoy her. His finger was too cold, even more so than usual, and she whimpered.

She considered smacking him and rolling over, but she brought her hand up rubbing her eyes, and then slowly opened them.

"'Attagirl, did the princess get her proper—"

She threw the uncomfortable lumpy pillow at him. She didn't know if she had ever heard anyone make the encouraging phrase ever sound more mocking, but of course, Draco had somehow managed to do it.

He raised an eyebrow at her, staring as if contemplating what it is he should do before slightly smirking. He grabbed her arms, allowing her to sit up.

"What are you—?!"

And threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and hit him, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I forgot how hard you hit, but you know, you don't weigh much."

"Put me down this instant! You left my wand in there! And the guns!"

He ignored her and opened his car door and placed her inside. "Now be a good girl and sit here. I will get everything else."

"Do not call me that as if you are anything but a supposed 'bad boy'!" She huffed, crossing her legs and arms over her chest.

"We're running behind because of you princess, so just sit there and relax." He said as he locked the car magically.

"I was supposed to cut my hair! Don't blame me if you get tangled in it!"

She watched as he whistled and twirled his keys on one hand and strutted back to her 'tent'. She closed her eyes to calm herself down. For such a handsome guy, she wondered if it would kill him or if it really was too much to expect he would be nicer and more agreeable considering their circumstances, and such with the rest of the world.

She really should try to agree with Ron on that one, Draco may be Draco, but he was and will always be a Malfoy, which in code meant an undeniable unworthy of attention and even trying to comprehend nor to be fathomable at all obnoxious prat.

* * *

She didn't know what to expect, but she certainly didn't expect this to happen. It was hard to think about as they had already lost so many people. She couldn't bring herself to say, what was losing another.

But she was already getting used it.

That didn't mean she wouldn't let anyone go down without a fight if she could help it, and certainly, she could try, for she couldn't be Hermione Granger without that stubbornness she had ingrained in her.

"Katie!"

It happened in a flash when she had been dragged out as she aimed at the infected behind the car.

The poor girl screamed, trying to keep herself from being bitten.

Hermione looked horrified at the scene and knocked her fists onto the side of Draco's arm, "We've got to help her, Draco!"

"I vote that we continue forward, much like Nott, Ron, and the rest of them have chosen to do, it's too late for her, and plus we have warned many times that aiming out of the window has a lot of risks," Draco said tightly, she didn't notice that he had tensed at her usage of his name during their moment of dire distress. Whoops, what a slip-up.

She huffed crossing her arms and glared at him defiantly, she was about to reach for the car door and just roll out but then he made a sharp turn as he dramatically sighed and placed the car in park.

"I suppose I must indulge your hero complex." He drawled even more dramatically when she didn't think he could get any more so, with a twitch of his eyebrow, and changing his mind, not at all because he had lost sight of Ron's SUV ahead already due to her distracting dramatic antics, and to think that he was the drama queen. "We have to move fast, Granger."

She huffed at him again and stepped out of the car.

"Where are Ron and the others?"

"They saw this as a lost cause and continued to drive off. I lost sight of them." He said as he continued to aim shots and boredly looked around, scanning the area for Katie.

By the time they had spotted her, it was much too late. Draco didn't even think about it as he pulled Hermione close to him and he shielded her eyes, which she was not grateful for, she could take care of herself. She could hear the ripping of skin and the moans and screams of pain.

And then, a gunshot along with a bombarda that sounded much more out of control than usual.

He suddenly let his hand drop, even as his hand was tangled in her hair, and continued to shoot as he looked around, but she almost remained rooted at the stop, staring directly in front of her at the mangled bodies. Their charred flesh and the red of their insides, leaking with blood flowing out. She could smell the death in the air and the rotten smells that also accompanied the dead. It was overwhelming and she couldn't even tell which one was Katie's, but she could tell that even Draco had lost his composure just a bit, especially from the job that his bombarda had done, usually, it was much more controlled and focused, much like the way he ran himself and others.

Seeing that he was undone too made her feel less alone though.

She didn't know how long she stood there silently in thought as Draco continued to shoot, taking out his lack of control on to the zombies around them.

* * *

"That was rough, do you think they're OK on the other side?" She said as she felt her arm being grabbed by his unexpectedly warmer hand, and she was pulled into their armed car that quickly rode off with noticeable ease.

"I don't think any of them would be stupid enough to follow after the display of Miss Bell being dragged out of the car. At least I would hope not." He said tight-lipped.

She continued to push anyways, "But, what if they got caught up by another large horde? I mean I was trying to put control before with the turret but that obviously wasn't enough."

He continued to remain silent. "And what if another one of them is suddenly snatched? Also, I don't think they would've trusted Theo's driving even with the adjustments given to both of our cars by Mr. Weasley to connect it to our magic, but—"

"Now is not the time, their group is larger than us, by a margin. Need I remind you that there are only the two of us? If you hadn't insisted that we save her, which failed, by the way, we could've stayed with them and run into no issues, plus you wouldn't have to be stuck here with me and could go running back to your oh so darling Weasley—"

"I don't know where you get this idea when he and I have been long over—"

"But it's too late for that now. We can send a Patronus later, but right now we need to get to safety like they did." His stare hardened as he expertly maneuvered the car in silence. He seemed even more exasperated than earlier, and she couldn't figure out for the life of her why, just a couple of seconds again, she had witnessed him grinning madly as he fought through the horde, and they both knew the rush it gave.

Her eyes lit up and she could tell he did not like that because he gripped the wheel a bit hard for the briefest second. She looked like she was the cat that got the cream.

"You could've ignored me and kept going. Face it, you wanted to save Katie so you could apologize to her!" She declared smug of what she had deducted from his hidden motives.

"No." He immediately said in a short tone that left no room for discussion.

"Sure you didn't." She sarcastically said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, you unreasonable bitch." He growled.

She was about to retort with a witty comment about how he had degraded himself into cursing crudely now but instead, she rolled her eyes and ignored it. She found her mind wandering as she didn't think about it the last time he drove, but she would have asked him when did he learn to drive if he had not chosen then to speak again.

"You don't suppose you could aim and shoot? I would prefer to be more careful about how many blood stains and rotting skin debris the zombies would inflict on my car. Scourgify can only do so much about the smell." His nose adorably twitched, even if it was in disgust, like a rabbit at the thought.

She snorted at him and climbed into the turret section above their sunroof. "Ever since we installed the turret, there's not enough light," she whined jokingly.

"Good, I won't burn as much." He quipped in reply.

She bit her lip to keep herself from giggling. She quickly aimed and shot with the turret, using her magic to keep it steady and she could feel the mingling of their magic as they both maintained different sections of the car, but for some reason, she never felt closer to being alive than right now with him somehow.

"That's a good girl." He mocked.

It was now or never.

She still felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins, so she took a leap that she would never do under normal circumstances.

Or rather any circumstances given their past, their demons in the closet, who they were, where they were, but she couldn't help it.

She could not resist as she settled herself back down, and looked over at him.

No, she really was going to do it, she had to.

She kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole ending scene ("That was rough. . . she kissed him.") was originally supposed to be a preview into the story but then I kind of just thought about bringing it into the story whenever or just throwing that at your face right in the first chapter but I changed it somewhat. Also, it was too long to have in the description.  
> I also really like the style of this story, I don't usually let the dialogue carry more than the actual action writing but I think it works for this story quite well.  
> I also wanted to keep each chapter in relatively similar lengths, but that didn't work out. As long as it's over a thousand words I suppose I will be happy.


End file.
